


He Couldn't

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [247]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Sleepy Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/01/19: “sort, kind, class”





	He Couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 04/01/19: “sort, kind, class”

“We’ll sort the rest out tomorrow,” Stiles whispered, tugging off Derek’s shirt.

Though committed to helping Stiles research for his folklore class, Derek didn’t share Stiles’s staying-power. Come 4 a.m. he was drooping.

Despite not being werewolf-kind, Stiles’s sense of smell had sharpened, by association probably. Derek smelled warm, inviting.

But Stiles felt gravitationally drawn to his laptop. He didn’t need sleep. He was a college student!

“You too. Come to bed too,” Derek muttered, head nestled in his pillow.

“I just want to—”

“You too!” Derek rumbled louder, his arm extended, reaching blindly.

How could Stiles say no?


End file.
